


She's Done

by Sharky456



Series: Purgatory community college [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Nicole Haught, Cheating, F/F, Mentions of Champ - Freeform, Omega Waverly Earp, mentions of Earp sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: What happens between Kissed to silence and Break up with him.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Purgatory community college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539022
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	She's Done

**Author's Note:**

> I promised another one of these, although this is shorter than the others i think. I tried to link this one with the other two i wrote, i hope it reads like that and they come together in order. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the others and encouraged me to write another one. Do tell me if this sucks.

Nicole sits on a bench a bit away from her dorm. It is cold to be sitting outside but she couldn’t stay in her dorm any longer. It smells too much like the brunette Omega that had left in hurry after she stupidly asked her to break up with her boyfriend, again. It’s been two days and the scent still lingers despite having the window open since.

She sighs into the cold crisp morning air and checks her phone again. Three of her messages sit unread on hers and Waverly’s text thread. She apologises in the first one, in the second one she explains how she would be happy if Waverly forgave her and allowed for them to exist in whatever capacity the brunette wanted. She just wants Waverly to be happy and safe. In the third she apologises again.

She also has nothing to demand her attention, there’s a lull in her classes as its only a couple of days before all the papers are due and she already has delivered them. So she can enjoy a couple more days of being ignored by the Omega she’s infatuated with, great.

She raises her mug to her lips and sips. It’s tea, although she doesn’t prefer it, she’s been having enough trouble sleeping as it is.

Waverly walks around campus, thinking, not really paying attention to where her feet are taking her. She thinks about the Alpha. She hates it when Nicole asks her the same thing every time, in true Earp fashion, she’s been figuratively running away from her problems, thinking about Champ and breaking up with him. She knows she likes the redhead, might be even falling for her, but what would everyone think if she broke up with Champ. They are the most popular couple on campus. She also doesn’t want to think about her boyfriend’s reaction if she broke up with him. What she has with Nicole is easy, fun makes her feel like herself. But most people wouldn’t like her as herself. She would remind them too much of her sisters, all snarky comments, witty clap backs and the occasional backhanded comment. The two Alphas always getting in trouble for taking things too far, friendly teasing turning to snarky comments turning to full blown fights with others in their community. Wynonna still had a place on the college’s infamous Wall of Shame where she was holding first place for most fights started through her academic career, even though it’s been 5 years since she graduated.

Just as she thinks that she’s doing okay in avoiding everyone, she spots a familiar brown leather jacket visible over the back of a bench. When she squints a pair of brown boots, ones she stepped on, on a few occasions, in order to give herself a boost in height, are under it. And just confirming the already confirmed, the dark blue baseball hat she usually sees hanging from one of the hooks behind her Alpha’s door. No, no, not _her_ Alpha’s. Her Omega wants her to approach Nicole, sit next to her, hug her, kiss her. She compromises and pulls her phone out to read the texts she left unread.

She breaks. She slowly approaches the sulking redhead. Who’s so deep in thought she doesn’t hear the swishing of a long coat or notice her favourite scent approaching.

Waverly walks wide before she sits next to Nicole, making sure she doesn’t surprise the Alpha.

Neither of them speaks for a few moments. The Alpha and Omega just look at each other.

*I am sorry. * Nicole blurts out and then she cant keep her mouth shut. *I am so sorry. I want to be in your life Waverly, in whatever way you’ll have me. I’ll never bring Champ up again. Or ask anything of you that you don’t chose to give. *

Waverly nods.

*I need time, to think about everything. Us, you, Champ and I. But I cant stay away from you. My Omega likes you too much. *

A look of hurt flashes over Nicole’s face, hearing Waverly imply that all the times they fell in bed together was just a result of her wolf’s nature made Nicole feel cheap. But damn her she can’t stay away.

The Alpha nods accepting things once again. Waverly’s answering smile is bittersweet as she gently grabs at Nicole’s leather jacket and tugs her up. She guides the Alpha back to her single dorm room. They silently strip each other of their winter layers and shoes. Waverly now barefoot, in a black tank top and leggings. Nicole rid of her boots, in jeans and a t shirt.

The Omega pushes against the Alpha’s chest until she is lying back on the bed and she can lay on top of her. Two strong arms wrap around Waverly’s waist and two strong thighs bracket one of Nicole’s.

They stay like that, breathing each other in until their combined scents put them to sleep.

When Nicole wakes up their positions are reversed, their bodies still pressed together intimately. She leans down to Waverly’s neck and sighs gently. Waverly moans lightly in her sleep, her hands unconsciously fisting the Alpha’s t shirt. When the redhead kisses her neck she wakes up.

The Omega’s voice is raspy when she speaks and her eyes are a bit unfocused but her smile is soft and a little lazy and it makes Nicole’s heart clench in her chest. She asks for a kiss and the brunette is all too happy to oblige. The pair’s kiss is slow and soft, neither wants to escalate, both content.

They stay cuddling in bed, sleeping on and off, trading kisses and soft touches between naps. Until Waverly has to leave early in the morning to get ready for her morning classes.

A few days later their study sessions pick back up and so do the activities after. Every thing stays the same and they both feel like its killing them and reviving them at the same time.

Until, Waverly decides, on a chilly evening while heading to the library after cheer leading practice, that she’s done playing with Nicole. Catching her eyes at the door, only solidifies it in her mind. She’ll break up with him.


End file.
